A Rift in Time
by believable-pen
Summary: This is a one off with an ending that you can finish for yourself….there won't be any updates from me… enjoy


_**This is a one off with an ending that you can finish for yourself….there won't be any updates from me… enjoy**_

**A Rift in Time**

TWTWTW

The last thing that Ianto Jones remembered, was slipping on the floor in the archives that he had just wash, because an old alien pouch had leaked some horrid yellow gung on the floor. Next thing he knew, he was stood outside the tourist office, key in hand ready to go inside. Stepping back a pace, Ianto looked out across Cardiff Bay. It was different somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Shaking his head, Ianto inserted the key into the lock and turned -locking the door after him, he moving straight to the secret door that led down to the Hub below. Ianto went through it, down a short corridor and into a lift. Stepping inside, he hit the green button and waited for the door to come down. As it reached the bottom, Ianto straightened out his suit jacket and touched his tie, then as the door opened, he stepped out.

Owen was going to have a field day with this. Explaining how he got outside was going to be tricky for the young Welshman.

As he stepped through the cog door, it wasn't how he last pictured the Hub.

A man with sandy coloured hair stood just beyond the cog door, and he was holding a gun in outstretched hands.

"What the…." began Ianto.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he asked, finger poised over the trigger.

"Whoa! Jack!"

The man he called and a blonde woman appeared from the autopsy bay.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Ianto asked, bewildered.

"How do you know my name?" asked Jack.

Ianto frowned. "Jack, it's me, Ianto. Ianto Jones!"

Jack stepped forward. "Never seen you before in my life. And believe me, I would have remembered you."

"Okay," said Ianto, breaking into a nervous smile. "You've had your fun, now I need to get back to work. I'll make coffee later"

Ianto took a step forward and the blonde woman pulled her gun on him, too.

"Jack!"

The sandy haired man put his gun in it's holster and turned to Jack. "Take him to my office, Jack."

Jack nodded. "Sure, Alex."

_Alex? Alex! Pre-2000 Alex? It can't be!_ thought Ianto.

"W-what year is it?"

"You got amnesia now?" Jack humoured him. "It's 1998."

Ianto closed his eyes. "It's 2008 where I come from."

Jack frowned "2008, right."

Ianto put a hand inside his jacket pocket, slowly taking out his wallet. Opening it, he showed them his Torchwood ID card.

Jack took the wallet. "Mary, check this for authenticity."

Mary took the wallet to a large machine, placing the ID on a metal plate. The machine's light turned green.

"It's authentic, Jack."

"2008, er?"

Mary gave Ianto his wallet back, but kept the ID card.

"Me and you are going to have a chat, Ianto Jones," Jack told him.

Jack led Ianto to a desk at the back of a rather large computer terminal. "Please, sit."

Ianto stood stock still before him.

"Please." Jack repeated.

Ianto sat down slowly. "I don't understand. I was in the archives, clearing up some alien muck from this pouch!"

"Then what?"

"I-I think I slipped."

"Through the Rift?"

"No! No, it can't be!" Ianto ran a hand over his face.

"This _is _1998, Ianto Jones."

Ianto stood up. "I have to get back! I can't stay here!" He looked around. "Jack will be wondering where I am! Owen, Tosh, Gwen! No, I can't stay here! I can't!" He dropped back into the chair, head in hands.

Jack felt sorry for the young man before him. "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." Jack watched him. "You and-and Jack, are you close?"

Ianto's head came up. "Yes."

"Are you and he….lovers?"

Tears came into Ianto's eyes, as he whispered. "Yes."

Jack leaned forward, placing his forearms on the desk. "I'm sorry."

"I can't stay here." Ianto stood suddenly. "I have to find a way back." He leaned over the desk, grabbing Jack's left wrist. "You have this!"

The older man pulled his arm away. "And as you must know, it doesn't work!"

Ianto sneered. "Or so you say!"

"It hasn't worked in over 100 years. Why would I lie?"

Ianto turned his back on Jack. "I'll find a way myself."

He walked towards the stairs. Mary went to stop him, but Jack shook his head. Ianto continued on down to the archives.

Once down there, Ianto walked around, inspecting the cabinets and opening drawers. It was nothing like 'his' archive. Not neat. Not filed property. It was dirty. Unkempt. Alien to him.

After twenty minutes of looking through files, Ianto sat down on the floor between two cabinets.

That's where Jack found him. His head was on his forearms, knees drawn up against his chest.

"You won't find anything down here. I've already looked."

Ianto spoke, without looking at Jack. "Trying to find the Doctor?"

"Yes," Jack answered, sitting down beside the younger man. "Do I find him?"

Ianto looked up. "Do you really want to know?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes." Ianto told him.

"Did he fix me?"

Ianto shook his head. "No."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think he could."

Ianto turned tear filled eyes on Jack. "What's going to happen to me?"

Jack placed a hand on his arm . "Your welcome to stay here for as long as you like. You can keep looking, but I haven't found anything close, yet."

"Thank you."

Jack stood up, walked to the door and then turned. "Do you love him, your Jack?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

Ianto laughed. "I think he does. But he's never actually said it."

"Then he's a fool, Ianto Jones. I'd tell you." Then he was gone.

_**FIN**_


End file.
